


Aurora

by Delphi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Auroras, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Three loves, three lives, three nights under the aurora.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Achilles (The Old Guard), Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 [Holiday Calendar](https://the-old-guard.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21holiday+calendar) on [The Old Guard Dreamwidth Community](https://the-old-guard.dreamwidth.org/).

She lies with Noriko under the heavenly lights, wrapped in bearskin and reindeer hide. 

"We're going to freeze to death," she says, her breath turning to crystal the instant it finds the air.

Noriko squeezes her tighter, cold hands pitilessly finding warm places to rest. "There are worse ways to go. Live dangerously, my heart."

Above, the green fire shimmers like silk veils. If she ever trembled at the sight, in fear or wonder, the memory has long since left her body. But Noriko sighs softly against her skin, warm in her arms, and she has to admit: it's beautiful.

  


* * *

  


"You ever seen a thing like that?"

It’s a cool, clear night on the trail, and Achilles’ voice is hushed. For a moment it almost looks as if the sun has changed its mind, riding back from dusk bearing pink and yellow banners over the horizon. Then, a familiar glimmer of green. A ripple like curtains in the breeze. 

_I’ve seen everything_ , she almost says, but stops herself.

"No."

It isn’t exactly a lie. Never here. Never so bright. Never with him. 

She rests her head on his shoulder, wanting to believe for tonight that time really can move backwards.

  


* * *

  


"Damn," Nile says, grinning at the sky. Then, "Are we going to freeze to death?"

"Probably."

"Worth it. One hundred percent."

"That good, huh?"

Nile laughs, bumping their shoulders together. "I know, it's dumb. I've seen it online, high-res and no freezing your ass off required. But the real thing is just..." 

She gestures up in delight, her eyes so bright that for a second it's impossible not to look through them. To see how breathtaking and strange the world can be. How unfathomably big the universe is beyond it.

Andy sighs and to her annoyance has to smile. "...damn."


End file.
